kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-93
After a night of hunting, Yuta enters the Kalibloom checkpoint where Asha, as his sponsor, is waiting for him to return. He mentions that he had to go out further than usual to hunt thanks to Kasak's earlier patrols. Asha asks if he ever feels any guilt over killing other suras, and that they must often beg for mercy. On the contrary, he replies, they understand and accept the fact that they will receive no mercy from a hunter. Among the suras, those who get overwhelmed with guilt over hunting do not survive long. Asha wonders how it would be if humans had the same outlook over killing each other, then concludes that it would not matter anyway since guilt would be her downfall. Lutz fires a shot from the Neutral Bow while he and Ran are out evaluating it, and finds that the longer the bowstring is drawn, the further the arrow flies and the more vigor is consumed. Even at its lowest power, the bow's function is inaccessible to most people. Both brothers wonder why Riche didn't ask a half with high vigor to try out the bow when she had it, and Lutz suggests that Ran try the bow later after he builds up enough vigor first. The elder brother begins to leave in a rush for a meeting when his brother throws out a couple of quick questions: Did Asha really kill 29 people, and was he not at her trial? The President of the Eloth Magic Guild is about to review Riche's documents when a messenger bursts in to announce that a pair of low-level suras have been spotted at a village ~500km (~310 miles) away. The President, #1-ranked magician and Priest of Light Saha On, uses hoti surya bhavati surya to immediately eliminate the threat without moving from his desk, and brings his attention back to the documents. He is feeling tired, so his personal bodyguard, Tilda Melliot, jokes that he could use ask Asha to return him to a more vigorous state. He reminds her that he has been on the DNR (Do Not Resurrect) list for a while now. After quickly browsing the documents, which reveal that many of the homicide victims had aliases and/or had a god's name, he tells Tilda to prepare for immediate departure to the Human Search System. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Yuta notices that Asha looks unwell. This may be due to the use of hoti visnu, which eats away at her existence. She also looked unwell after using hoti visnu on Yuta, and we see blood on her towel after the group escapes the water channel. * It was actually possible to deduce the way the Neutral Bow works, as soon as Ep.2-23: ** The first time it was fired, Ran and Leez begged Yuta not to let go of the string, before guiding him to a window where he finally did release the string. As a result, the Neutral Bow formed a large tornado attack. The strength of this first attack was because Yuta held the string for a long time as he was rushed to the window. ** Yuta then tells Asha that Ran can't fire the bow because it requires a lot of vigor. We could deduce from this that the Neutral Bow has a minimum vigor threshold to form the string. ** When Yuta fired the Neutral Bow again, the arrow vanished right in front of him, and formed a much smaller whirlwind, at a closer distance. Compared to the first time, the main difference is that Yuta probably didn't hold the string as long. * Although this is the first episode in which we get a good look at Saha On, in fact, he was mentioned numerous times throughout the series: ** Episode 6: What appears to be Saha On's silhouette is shown when Brilith mentions summoners. ** Episode 22: Laila receives an urgent message from Saha On, from the Eloth Magic Guild. ** Episode 25: Laila mentions the 4 AA magicians. Throughout the series, and through elimination, it is possible to guess that the #1 AA is the second from the right, with the others being Claude, Lorraine and Laila. ** Also in Episode 25: Asha says she wants access to the Human Search System. Laila tells her to get permission from the other AA magicians apart from her, who were all in Eloth at the time. Since Claude is based in Rindhallow, and Lorraine doesn't seem to hold a long-term position there, the remaining AA is probably in charge of the Human Search System. ** Episode 64: Brilith lists, among others, the "magician who single-handedly operated all of the city turrets during the Cataclysm, saving Eloth from annihilation". We see the silhouette of Saha On at that moment, further hinting that he's in Eloth and possibly with a position in the temple. ** Episode 2-17: Saha On is shown arguing in favor of a stolen goods law. It makes even more sense now: he's the presiding Judge of Magic. He might also be the one pushing for a bill for Half rights. ** Episode 2-18: Siera warns Asha about her reputation among some 'high-rankers', regarding her 3-year disappearance and involuntary homicides. Of the high-rankers, #2 Claude, #4 Lorraine, #6 Airi, and #10 Siera are all favorable towards Asha. #5 is Asha herself and #3 Laila and #9 Teo didn't seem particularly hostile against Asha. By elimination, that only left the #1, #7 (Praul Ajes, who doesn't seem particularly aggressive) and #8 (unknown) magicians as possible high-rankers against Asha, so it seemed quite likely that the #1 AA himself was against Asha. ** Episode 2-20: Claude notes that Asha was denied use of the human search system, further hinting that the #1 AA may not be favorable towards Asha. ** Also, throughout the series, only 3 priests were left unaccounted for: Light, Wind, and Sky. One is in Eloth and two in Aeroplateau. Given that Wind and Sky are likely associated with Aeroplateau, it seemed quite likely that the #1 AA in Eloth was the Priest of Light. * Extras about Saha On: ** Currygom mentioned in Lorraine's profile that she doesn't like her fiance (already mentioned within the series), because he isn't buff. Ari's blog profile mentions that Saha On took care of him after he lost his parents, before Lorraine took over. She also mentioned a love triangle once in her me2day (now closed) between Lorraine, Saha On, and Lutz during their university days. All this hints towards Saha On being Lorraine's not-buff-enough fiance, which is pretty much confirmed by the next episode. This may also explain why the #4 AA magician can't break off her engagement: her fiance is higher-ranked than she is. * On Asha's murders and her motive, and the subsequent involvement of Riche then Saha: these were foreshadowed throughout the series and could be guessed in large part: ** Episode 25: Asha needed access to the Human Search System. ** Episode 46: Asha "jokes" that if the magic guild jurors are on her side, she can even get away with involuntary homicide by magical accident. ** Episode 63: joke where Ran thinks that Asha looks like the type to commit involuntary homicide by magical accident. It turns out he was correct. ** Episode 2-7: Asha's records reveal that she did commit murders. Riche, who after this chapter has reason to hate Asha, has seen her profile and knows of her record, thus foreshadowing her involvement in the re-opening of the case. ** Episode 2-18: Siera warns Asha about her reputation among high-rankers. By elimination, it was possible to deduce that the #1 AA magician was among them, thus foreshadowing his involvement in the re-opening of the case. ** Episode 2-19: Someone mentions Asha's murder record to Leez. ** Episode 2-20: Claude mentions both Asha's murder record, and the fact that she tried to use the human search system, adding that she was denied permission. She then disappeared for 3 years. ** Asha also informed Claude that she was confident she could get away with murder. Claude caved in to her threats (probably because he knows she's capable of it). ** The last episode also confirmed that the murders were separate cases. * What's more: ** There was no indication that Asha murders for no reason. However, she did display suspicious behavior, such as strangling Leez, and slicing open Leez's head, implying that she's capable of it. ** In Season 1, it was possible to guess that there were multiple targets with the Power of the Name. See spoilers section for Ep.85. From the same episode, it also appears that killing other name-bearers could strengthen both God Kubera as well as those remaining (with Leez in particular remarking on how she seemed to be growing stronger). This provides a motive for Asha: to kill all but one (or several) people with the Power of the Name, and arm the survivor (which is what she's been doing with Leez). ** The reason for Asha to choose Leez has probably to do with the fact that she is the daughter of Rao Leez, who helped Asha on Carte. * The files received by Saha mention that none of the victims had ID cards issued by a city. Leez had mentioned something similar early in the series. 2-93 Asha and Yuta talk.png|Yuta is ravenous 2-93 Lutz with the Neutral Bow.png|Lutz is vigorous 2-93 hoti surya bhavati surya.jpg|light spells are luminous Saha On.png|Saha is fabulous References